convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenji Miyazawa
Kenji Miyazawa is a character from Bungo Stray Dogs. He makes his debut in the epilogue of Civil War. Canon Kenji is a recurring character in Bungo Stray Dogs. A member of the Armed Detective Company, dedicated to solving crimes that the ordinary police force are unable to deal with, Kenji acts as the muscle of the group, possessing the ability "Undefeated by the Rain" which grants him great superhuman strength, despite his somewhat meager appearance. Despite simplistic mannerisms, having come from a somewhat socially primitive village, Kenji's naivety has added a strange dynamic between the other, more jaded and cynical members of the company. Pre-Convergence Though it is not stated how or when exactly he and the rest of his allies had come into contact with the Coalition, it can be implied that he has been a member for some time, gaining something of a decent position within the organization. Plot Involvement Civil War - Genesis Epilogue Though Kenji, unlike his comrades Akiko and Doppo, was not involved in the Coalition Civil War itself, he makes a prominent appearance within the aftermath of the event. After Mom Lalonde had appeared and given Kyoko Kirigiri a thumb drive containing secret Umbrella intel (the information in question being a clandestine operation on a desolate world), believing the info to be better off in the Coalition's hands. Kenji had inadvertently taken note of the info after Kyoko had viewed some of it briefly before leaving her office to attend to some other business, the boy having attempted to deliver some reports to the new leader. It was just then that the M.E.U. had contacted Kyoko's office, only for Kenji to respond and inadvertently relay the info to the person on the other end of the communicator. Believing the strange world to be connected to their own stowaway, Riesbyfe Stridberg, the organization sends her along with Kenji and others such as Alvin and Alter Ego to investigate. On the world in question, the four had come across an abandoned building containing a number of cryogenic pods with many comatose bodies inside that Riesbyfe recognized, before coming into contact with the founder of Umbrella, Oswell E. Spencer, who had been watching over the pods all this time, and proceeded to recall the events of the first ever recorded Murder Game in order to explain how the pods had ended up here, before ending his own life abruptly. With that, Kenji and the others had managed to open the pods and free everyone, sending them back on their way home, or wherever they desired (to the planet of Ash in Lucifer Morningstar's case, and Avalon in Alice Twilight's). Character Relationships * Akiko Yosano - Another character from Bungo Stray Dogs who debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno. ''They are acquainted with each other from their home world, both having been members of the Armed Detective Agency before becoming a part of the Coalition. * ''Doppo Kunikida - Another major character from Bungo Stray Dogs ''who also made his debut in ''The Life of Shiki Tohno. The two of them have been close allies for some time, as both of them had been members of the Armed Detective Agency from their worlds, and this partnership continues to last to this day after they had joined the Coalition. Trivia * He is named after the real life author, Kenji Miyazawa. * Kenji is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Coalition Category:Civil War Category:Genesis Category:Right Hand of the Magic God